The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The invention firstly relates to a liquid dispensing device for use with a flexible bag containing said liquid and having a spigot connected thereto, which device comprises a housing for receiving the bag, which housing in its upper part is provided with a receiver for receiving the spigot.
Liquid dispensing devices of the type referred to above are applied in the field of so-called bag in box packagings for beverages like wine, water and juices, of which the use has grown steadily during the last decades, especially for wine. The reason for this success lies in the advantages for all parties involved in the distribution chain, such as less packaging weight, less packaging cost, large beverage volume per packaging, efficient rectangular shape, easy to carry, long holding time, material and energy saving. Such dispensing devices are capable of pouring one portion at a time from a larger packaging unit (the flexible bag). Larger packaging units means more product (liquid such as beverage) per packaging, hence less packaging weight per unit of product.
The use of the bag in box packaging, however, has a number of drawbacks which contribute to a perception of low user-friendliness. There are different types of valves that come with bag in box packagings, that all require a different way to operate: pushing, lifting, squeezing, rotating, etcetera. The tactile and ergonomic properties of these valves are only suboptimal: the size is big enough for many people, but for most it is not, the fixation of the valve to the carton box is weak and flexible and the required hand position and hand action is not very convenient.
It is noted, that within the context of the present invention the indication “spigot” not only refers to a liquid outlet with some kind of operable valve member, but also may encompass a simple spout without such a valve member.